


An Unlikely Pair

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	An Unlikely Pair

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Title:** An Unlikely Pair  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Characters:** Jayne, Kaylee (pre-Jaylee)  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**Prompt:** lean  
**Word Count:** 200

From the moment Jayne Cobb set foot on Serenity, there's been tension that even the sharpest knife couldn't slice through. Mal's not sure if he'll have to space the big man for fighting, or if he'll have to space him for looking just a little too long at the ladies on board. Zoë keeps her eye on him so he won't steal extra food or anything else he can pry loose from the ship and sell planetside, and Wash is mainly concerned that he'll somehow crash the ship and kill them all.

Inara prefers to avoid him altogether, but Kaylee is the one who consciously seeks out Jayne's company. Her constant queries of "Whatcha doin'?" are at first greeted with ill-concealed leers, but his response slowly fades into annoyed grunts and then into tolerant silence. One day he simply responds to her question with a statement so outrageous, she laughs for at least half an hour.

They settle into friendship cautiously but when Kaylee needs a hand, Jayne provides it. He protects her whenever their jobs go bad and proves to be someone to talk to, and lean on. Somehow, the big man always manages to be there for her.

  



End file.
